Disparue
by kami.ghsq
Summary: En 1988, Drago perd sa meilleure amie Melody. Les parents de cette dernière ont été assassinés et Melody est portée disparue. Après ce drame tragique, Drago s'est juré de retrouver son amie par tous les moyens. Huit ans plus tard, des étudiants de l'institut des sorciers de Salem débarque à Poudlard, parmi eux, Lucy une jeune fille qui ressemble étrangement à son amie d'enfance...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir, cela dépend de l'heure a laquelle vous lisez ce message :D**

**Voici une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de la mettre par écrit. Déjà parce que moi et l'orthographe ne somme pas amie( d'ailleurs, vous allez le constater vous-même), puis également parce que je ne trouvais pas les mots pour écrire cette histoire.**

**Finalement, après un loooong moment d'hésitation j'ai décidée d'essayer d'écrire.**

** Cette histoire, est la toute première que j'écris et que je publie et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, toute critique est utile.**

**Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vais essayer de m'améliorer dans les chapitre qui vont venir.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Prologue : Promesse**

**12 août 1988-Manoir Malefoy:**

Le jardin du manoir des Malefoy était un lieu où l'on cherchait le repos et le calme, car il avait tout d'un lieu paisible avec ses nombreux arbres dont le bruit des feuilles au vent avaient un pouvoir relaxant. Tout comme ces nombreux massifs colorés qui apporte une touche de gaité et qui sont tout aussi apaisant. Oui, cet endroit était un lieu de repos à quiconque chercher un peu de silence et de solitude.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, un petit garçon courrait à en perdre haleine dans ce jardin. Il avait des cheveux blonds très clairs et des yeux gris métalliques, il avait également un teint pâle et un visage pointu. Ce petit garçon courait si vite, qu'il semblait fuir quelque chose, mais en le regardant de plus près, on pouvait constater qu'il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage...

- Eh ! Drago ! _L'appela une petite voix lointaine_, ce n'est pas juste, tu vas beaucoup trop vite !

Le petit Drago s'arrêta net dans sa course et se retourna pour attendre la petite voix qu'il avait entendu. Il en profita également pour reprendre son souffle.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et quelques instants plus tard, une fillette d'environ huit ans fit son apparition et se posta au côté du petit Drago. Elle avait des cheveux noirs comme du charbon qui lui arrivait aux épaules dans une cascade de boucles soyeuses, ses yeux, était d'un bleu si profond que n'importe qui pourrait se noyer dedans rien qu'en la regardant. Son teint, était pâle, mais tout de même plus foncé que celui de Drago. Son visage était ovale et ses traits étaient fin.

La fillette mis ses mains sur ses genoux et respira si fort qu'elle semblait cracher ses poumons. Après un long moment, sa respiration reprit un rythme correct et elle releva la tête vers le petit Drago, ce dernier la regarda d'un air moqueur, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! R_ugit alors la fillette._

- Mais je ne me moque pas, je constate seulement que tu as perdu ton pari Melody. _ricana le petit Drago._

- C'est pas juste aussi Drago, t'es plus grand que moi c'est pour ça que tu as gagné. _Répliqua la petite Melody_

N'importe quoi riposta Drago, j'ai gagné c'est tout, tu avais dit le premier qui arrive au bout du jardin gagne et je suis arrivé avant toi c'est tout !

Drago et Melody se jaugèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser les yeux, mais, au bout d'un long moment, la petite Melody baissa le regard, jugeant surement inutile de défier son ami Drago.

- Pfff... Bon, d'accord tu as gagné, j'abandonne, mais je gagnerais la prochaine fois, soit en sûr !

Drago la fixa avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Bien, _répondit Drago,_ je relève le défi ! Que décide tu pour celui-ci ?

- Hum... _réfléchit Melody_, que dirais-tu de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus compliquer cette fois ?

Drago haussa un sourcil, mais n'eût pas le temps de répondre, car Melody répliqua aussi vite

- Le premier qui arrive à faire quinze pompes a gagner !

- Euh... D'accord _répondit-il un peu perplexe._

- Pour que cela soit équitable je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le faire la semaine prochaine quand je reviendrais, comme cela, on aura le temps de s'entrainer, quand dis-tu ? Elle avait cet air si déterminer sur le visage que le petit Drago ne pût que lui répondre positivement.

- Pas de problème ! _S'exclama Drago d'un ton enthousiasme_. Mais qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

Melody réfléchit un instant, puis une énorme sourire apparu sur son visage.

- Si tu gagne, je te donnerais un bisous sur la joue.

- Quoi, mais c'est nul ! _Rugit Drago_

- N'importe quoi, mais bisous sont magique, c'est un honneur pour toi d'en avoir un ! _Répliqua-t-elle un peu vexée_

- Ah ouais, magique tu es sur de toi ?

- Absoluent, tu verras bien mais de toute façon, c'est moi qui vais gagner! _Assura-t-elle_

- Si tu gagne, je t'appelle Princesse Melody pendant un mois !

- Marché conclu Drago !

Puis, pour sceller leur défi, Drago et Melody se serrèrent la main en se jurant solennellement que leur défi aurait lieu dans une semaine à compter de ce jour. Les deux enfants impatient d'en finir et ainsi montrer sa supériorité sur l'autre.

C'était une promesse... C'était leurs promesse

Oui, pour ces deux jeunes enfants, ce défi était d'une grande importance, c'était une promesse, une sorte de serment inviolable et rien ni personne ne pourrait les empêcher de le réaliser.

Cependant, ces enfants n'étaient pas destinés à réaliser ce défi, car le destin en avait décidé autrement...

* * *

**19 août 1988-Manoir Malefoy :**

_**HOMICIDE AU MANOIR GARCIA**_

_Un horrible incident à eu lieu au manoir Garcia vers le 18 août._

_C'est vers 7h15 le matin du 18 août, que l'elfe de maison de la famille Garcia qui était de retour de ses vacances accorder par ses maîtres fit une découverte macabre, dans le salon du manoir, les corps sans vie de Elisa et Jack Garcia gisant dans une marre de sang. L'elfe a tout de suite contacter le ministère de la magie par l'intermédiaire du réseau de cheminée. La nouvelle fut ensuite transmise au département de la justice magique et c'est finalement vers 8h00 que des agents de la brigade de la police magique arrive au Manoir pour constater les fait._

_Le rapport de police montre que le couple est mort vers 3h00 du matin dans la nuit du 17 août, le couple serait mort de plusieurs coups de poignard d'après les enquêteurs, mais le ou les assassins se seraient bien amusés au vu de nombreuses lésions présente sur les deux corps._

_Le mystère du ou des meurtriers n'est pas encore définis, mais ce serait surement un acte moldu, car aucun acte de magie n'est visible sur les corps._

_Mais le plus grand mystère de cette affaire, est la disparition de l'héritière du couple Garcia, la petite Melody, leur fille unique de huit ans, a tout simplement disparue. Pourtant, des tâches de sang ont pu être trouvé dans la chambre de la fillette, mais aucun corps n'as été trouvé._

_Melody est t-elle morte ou a-t-elle disparue ? Le mystère reste entier._

_ Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la gazette du Sorcier._

Narcissa Malefoy reposa le journal sur la table basse et regarda son mari qui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, un verre de Wisky-Pur-Feu à la main et un air pensif.

Un lourd silence avait emplit la pièce. Chacun des deux époux perdu dans leurs pensées, la famille Garcia étant leurs plus proches amis, leur disparition tragique et inexpliqué n'était pas pour les réjouir.

- Qu'allons-nous dire à Drago ?_ Dit finalement Narcissa au bord des larmes._

Lucius se tourna vers sa femme et encra son regard d'acier dans le sien. Lui aussi, était profondément attristé par la perte de son ami Jack, mais s'appliqua à avoir un air impassible sur son visage, car un Malefoy ne dévoile pas ses sentiments même devant sa femme. Finalement, après un long moment de silence, il finit par déclarer d'un ton inexpressif.

- A ton avis ? La vérité, que veux tu lui dire, que son amie est partie en vacances peut être ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais Drago n'as que huit ans, il ne peut pas entendre de telles choses et...

- Entendre quoi mère ? _Demanda une petite voix derrière Narcissa_

Les époux Malefoy se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur fils qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Narcissa eu un moment de panique, ne sachant trouver les mots pour expliquer la situation à son fils.

Drago, quant à lui ressentit une atmosphère pesante en entrant dans la pièce, à vrai dire il était seulement venu demander à quelle heure arriverait Melody, car c'était aujourd'hui que devait avoir lieu leur défi. Mais au lieu de ça, avant d'entrer dans le salon, il avait entendu la conversation entre ses parents et il voulait en savoir plus. Son regard passa de sa mère à son père puis, il remarqua le journal sur la table et décida de s'en emparer.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, les époux Malefoy constatèrent que Drago détenait le journal dans ses mains et lisait attentivement l'article.

Narcissa consentit à lui reprendre des mains mais, Lucius la retint.

Drago releva soudain la tête et se mit à fixer ses parents d'un air grave.

- Est-ce vrai ? _Dit Drago un ton calme, trop calme_

- ...

- ...

- JE VOUS DEMANDE SI C'EST VRAI ! _Explosa Drago_

- C'est vrai Drago, _répondit Lucius_, ils sont morts et Melody a disparu.

- Lucius ! Réprimenda Narcissa, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire voyons !

- Au contraire mère, il vaut mieux que je sois au courant. _Répliqua Drago d'un ton glacial_

Narcissa regarda son fils, comment pouvait il restait aussi calme après avoir vu cet article. N'y tenant plus elle se jeta sur son fils et le pris dans ses bras.

- Drago, mon trésor, je t'en prie pleure, ne te retient pas.

- ... Je n'ai pas envie mère, mais... Je voudrais juste retourner dans ma chambre.

Narcissa desserra son emprise et laissa son fils partir sans dire un mot, il voulait surement être seul pensa-t-elle.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Drago avait envie de hurler, il voulait pleurer aussi, mais les larmes restaient coincés à l'intérieur de lui. Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. D'un coup, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il pensa au défi qui n'aurait pas lieu alors qu'il s'était entrainé toute la semaine. Mais aussi au fait qu'il ne reverrait plus son amie. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il eut l'impression que son coeur recevait des milliers de poignards et son ventre se noua si fort qu'il pensa qu'il allait exploser, pendant un bon moment on n'entendit que le son de ses sanglots dans sa chambre.

Drago finit par se calmer, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers son grand miroir situé au fond de sa chambre, il contempla son reflet, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il avait les yeux rouges et le nez qui coule, mais il s'en fichait il se contenta de fixer son reflet durant au moins cinq minutes, puis, dans un murmure, il déclara pour lui-même :

- Je te retrouverai Melody, c'est une promesse.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ? :D  
**


	2. Chapitre I

**Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Encore une fois désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye de faire des efforts, mais ce n'est pas facile.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

** Chapitre I-Rencontre**

**22 août 1996-Manoir Malefoy:**

_L'institut des sorciers de Salem incendier._

_Dans la nuit du 20 août, un incendie est déclaré au sein de l'institut des sorciers de Salem. De grandes flammes de plusieurs mètres de haut, ainsi qu'une épaisse fumée noire ont pu être aperçu à quelques mètres de l'école, raconte plusieurs témoins. _

_" Je me suis réveillé vers 3 h 00 du matin pour aller boire un verre d'eau et ayant l'habitude de dormir avec les volets ouverts, j'ai vu au loin de la fumée noire qui semblait provenir de l'institut de Salem. J'ai tout de suite prévenu le ministère de la magie et dix minutes plus tard, les aurors étaient sur place." Explique un habitant du village de Willnow situé à quelques kilomètres de l'école._

_Pour l'instant rien ne permet de dire si l'incendie est criminel ou non. Un mauvais sortilège ou une cheminée mal éteinte ? Qui sait ?_

_Le ministre de la magie américain Edmund Prikley ouvre une enquête en collaboration avec le département des crimes magiques pour découvrir la source de ce mystérieux incendie._

_Le ministre a également déclaré que les élèves de l'institut de Salem seraient répartie dans les différentes écoles de sorcellerie au sein de l'Europe en attendant le fin mot de cette histoire et le temps que l'école soit reconstruite._

_Ainsi, à la rentrée prochaine, l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard accueilleras une trentaine d'élèves venant de l'institut des sorciers de Salem. Espérons que la cohabitation entre les élèves de Poudlard et de Salem se passe bien._

_ Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la gazette du sorcier._

Drago Malefoy reposa le journal sur la table basse du salon et se posta devant la fenêtre. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et son regard se posa sur un des rosiers du jardin.

Franchement, pourquoi fallait-il que ces stupides sorciers de Salem débarque à Poudlard, déjà qu'il n'appréciait guère cette école, si en plus des élèves d'une autre école venait l'emmerder, cela allait très vite lui tapait sur le système. Drago appréhender sérieusement cette rentrée mais, plutôt que de broyer du noir dans son coin, il décida de sortir avec ses amis pour se changer les idées.

* * *

**1er septembre 1996-Gare de King's Cross:**

La gare de King's Cross était pleine en ce 1er septembre, pleine de voyageurs se dépêchant d'accéder à leurs quais d'embarquement, de vendeurs ambulant avec des objets plus inutiles les uns que les autres... Drago, lui, se dépêcha de passer la barrière magique, ne supportant pas d'être en contact avec ces affreux Moldus. Une fois arrivé à la plateforme 9 3/4, il se mit en quête de trouver ses amis Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

En les cherchant, il remarqua un attroupement d'élèves qui semblaient complètement perdus. Parmi eux, se trouver une douzaine de filles et de garçons tous plus paumés les uns que les autres. Drago les observa un moment et se dit que Poudlard était tombé bien bas pour accueillir cette bande d'incapable. Son père lui ayant dit un jour que les cracmols étaient acceptés au sein de l'institut des Sorciers de Salem et que cette école était vraiment une honte pour le monde magique. _Bientôt ils accueilleront les Moldus_ _! _Avait-il-dit_._

Drago afficha une mine écoeuré et continua sa route, il trouva Blaise et Pansy un peu plus loin en train de discuter, il s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, les salua et leurs demanda comment se sont passés leurs vacances.

- Maussade. lui répondit Blaise. Ma mère s'est encore trouvé un énième fiancé, prétextant qu'il est l'amour de sa vie, bla, bla, bla...Enfin tu vois l'genre, du coup mes vacances n'étaient pas terrible.

Blaise afficha une mine dépité, _le pauvre_ pensa Drago, il faut dire que la mère de Blaise était connue pour s'être mariée avec sept hommes qui sont tous décédés mystérieusement. Drago se tourna alors vers Pansy qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées, Drago se mit à agiter ses mains devant elle.

- Pans' ? Demanda Drago

- Ah, Euh...Quoi ? Sursauta Pansy

- Tu vas bien tu as l'air ailleurs ?

- Euh...Oui Pourquoi cette question ? Répondit-elle distraite.

- Pour rien, tu as passée de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, super, bon on y va, je ne voudrais pas rater le départ.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être questionné, Drago n'insista pas et suivi Pansy et Blaise à bord du train.

Une fois installés dans un compartiment, ils furent rejoint par Crabbe et Goyle écroulés de rire, Drago les regarda d'un air las, ils devaient surement s'être amusés à faire peurs aux premières années.

- Ah, Ah pouffa Goyle t'as vu sa tête c'était trop drôle.

- Ah, ouais répondit Goyle _Non pitié, laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plait_. Imita-t-il

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda soudainement Blaise.

- Laisse tomber Blaise, ils ont surement dû s'amuser à faire peur aux premières années.

Crabbe et Goyle cessèrent de rire et se tournèrent tous les deux vers Drago et Blaise.

- Mais non, en fait, se sont ces crétins de Salem, ont leur a fait comprendre qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ici.

- Ouais, du coup on en a cogné un, trop drôle, ah, ah ,la tête qu'il a fait c'était trop marrant. Le meilleur, c'est que les autres n'ont rien fait pour le défendre.

Drago les félicita, même s'il n'en avait pas envie, après tout il ne voulait pas de ces pseudo sorciers à Poudard, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de les frapper dès le 1er jour. Une chose est sur les deux gorilles auraient des ennuie une fois à Poudlard.

Le trajet se déroula calmement, Pansy et Blaise discutant des cours qu'ils allaient suivre cette année, Crabbe lisait une BD et Goyle dormait affalé sur la banquette.

Drago regarda le paysage défilé par la fenêtre et se plongea dans ses pensées, il se demanda comment aller se dérouler cette année avec les _zouaves_ de Salem, cela risquait fortement d'être mouvementé. Puis, ses pensées dérivèrent vers des souvenirs lointains, huit ans auparavant quand il jouait avec son amie Melody. Le défi qu'ils avaient fait, leur promesse, l'assassinat de ses parents et la disparition inexpliquée de Melody. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Pendant des années il avait essayé de la retrouver, il avait demandé à ses parents d'engager un détective, mais cela n'avait rien donnée. Son père lui avait ramené le rapport de la brigade magique grâce à ses relations, mais une fois encore, il n'avait rien de bien intéressant qui puissent l'aider. Melody avait disparue de la surface de la terre, c'est comme si elle n'avait tout simplement jamais existé et les meurtriers n'ont jamais été retrouver. D'ailleurs, comme l'affaire n'avançait pas le département de la justice magique a classé l'affaire du meurtre des Garcia et Melody fût déclaré morte il y a deux ans. Une tombe fût placé a côtes de celle de ses parents, preuve que la brigade magique abandonner l'affaire.

Mais Drago, lui, n'abandonne pas, il continu à faire ses recherches pour la retrouver, car, il lui avait promis il y a huit ans. Il finit à son tour par s'endormir dans un sommeil agité, rêvant de Melody, morte dans ses bras...

* * *

- Drago, Drago, réveille toi nous sommes arrivés, l'appela une voix.

- Humm...grommela-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, il observa alors les alentours et se releva d'un coup. Il remercia Blaise d'un mouvement de tête de l'avoir réveillé et pris ses affaires dans le filet à bagages.

- C'est rare de te voir dormir. Remarqua Blaise. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- C'est encore Melody n'est-ce... Drago lui lança un regard noir. Non rien oublie, dit-il pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami.

- Ouais, je préfère.

Blaise et Pansy étaient les seuls à être au courant que Drago rechercher Melody, ils savaient que retrouver la jeune fille tenait beaucoup à coeur a Drago. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient toujours soutenu dans sa quête et même aider à plusieurs reprises.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet

- Crabbe et Goyle sont sortis dès que le train est arrivé et Pansy nous attend dehors.

- Alors, ne perdons pas de temps et allons la rejoindre.

Comme l'avait dit Blaise, Pansy était dehors, elle semblait perturbée au vu de l'air renfrogné qu'elle avait sur le visage.

- Pansy, pour l'amour de Melin qu'est-ce que tu as ? Claqua Drago Depuis ce matin tu as cet air perturbé sur le visage.

Pansy sursauta et se tourna vers Drago et Blaise. Drago avait une lueur déterminée dans le regard et attendait une réponse.

- Rien, déclara Pansy en baissant la tête

- Tu te fiche de moi ! Je suis ton ami Pansy, dit moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je...Tu...Oh et puis zut, s'exclama-t-elle de toute façon tu aurais fini par le voir. Drago haussa un sourcils, perplexe. Il se trouve que ce matin, sur le quai, j'ai vu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui m'a interpellé.

- Qui donc ?

- Bah, je me trompe peut être mais, je pense qu'il s'agit...

- ATTENTION ! Cria une voix derrière eux.

Un objet volant arriva à toute allure vers eux Drago eu à peine le temps de l'esquiver qu'il sentit un sifflement au niveau de son oreille gauche. L'objet atterrit parterre quelques mètres plus loin. Blaise se dirigea vers l'objet et s'en empara.

Après l'avoir examiné, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un collier, avec deux anneaux semblables à des alliances accrocher à la chaine. Une inscription était visible sur chacun des anneaux, mais Blaise n'eut pas le temps de les lire qu'une main s'empara du collier

- REND MOI SA ! Cria une voix.

- Who ! On se calme. répondit Blaise , j'ai rien fait de mal.

La "voix" s'avérait être une jeune fille de leur âge, grande, habillée d'un débardeur noir, d'un jean moulant de la même couleur, elle avait une courte veste en cuir marron par-dessus son débardeur et de grandes bottes qui lui arrivait au genou de la même couleur que sa veste. Elle portait aussi de fins gants noirs. Elle avait de longs cheveux raides et noirs qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos, un teint pâle, un visage ovale et des traits fin. Mais, le plus marquant était ses yeux, ils étaient bleus, mais pas n'importe quel bleu, un bleu si profond que l'on pourrait se noyer dedans. Blaise la dévisagea un moment quelque peu perturbé par la jeune fille.

- Pour l'instant, répliqua-t-elle provocatrice.

- Eh ! Pour qui tu te prends espèce de veracrasse sans cervelle !

- Juste pour moi-même répliqua-t-elle en se retournant vers Drago d'un regard noir. Elle encra alors son regard dans le siens.

Drago fit un pas en arrière, son visage devint livide et un air perturbé se forma sur son visage, la fille, elle, le regardait toujours. Il scruta alors la jeune, la détaillant de haut en bas dans les moindre détails. Son coeur se mit à cogné dans sa poitrine tellement fort qu'il crut pendant un instant que son coeur allait exploser. Ses jambes commençait à trembler ainsi que son corps, des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Mel...Melo...Melody... Murmura-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille. C'est toi ?

- La jeune fille arqua un sourcil, se demandant si ce garçon allait bien, elle remarqua néanmoins qu'il attendait une réponse.

- Euh, non, je ne suis pas...Melody, je suis Lucy, Lucy Rotway.

Drago la toisa un moment puis se redressa en essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de la manche de son pull, Blaise et Pansy les regardèrent sans oser bouger.

- Bien sûr, excuse moi, tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai connu autrefois, je t'ai confondu avec elle. Reprit-il d'un ton serein.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Lucy d'une voix mélodieuse, bon je vous laisse mes camarades m'attendent, je suppose que l'on se verra à Poudlard, donc à plus tard.

Lucy s'éloigna du trio et Drago la fixa le temps qu'elle rejoigne son groupe. _ Cette fille...Melody lui ressemblerais surement maintenant. _Pensa Drago

- Whaou ! La ressemblance est troublante tu ne trouves pas Drago ?

- Effectivement, j'ai, vraiment cru que c'était elle, mais...c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Au fait Pansy, de quoi tu parlais déjà ?

- D'_elle_, cette fille, c'est de ça que je voulais parler, je l'avais vu ce matin et j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être...Melody. Répondit Pansy. Mais bon, il faut croire que je me suis trompée, on devrait se dépêcher, sinon on risque de louper la diligence.

Drago et Blaise acquiescèrent et le trio se dirigea alors vers l'endroit où les attendait les diligences qui les emmèneraient à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy avait rejoint son groupe d'amis et insulta copieusement le garçon qui avait balancé son collier. Le traitant d'idiot et de toutes les insultes possibles qu'elle ait pu trouver, il faut dire qu'elle ne manquait pas d'imagination. Puis, le petit groupe de sorciers avança vers les diligences, Lucy se rapprocha alors d'une jeune fille de son âge, blonde avec des cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des yeux marron et de petites taches de rousseurs visibles sur son nez.

- Alors, dit la jeune fille, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

- Anna, s'il te plais ! Répondit Lucy exaspérait, je suis allée récupérer mon collier et j'ai fait connaissance avec des élèves de Poudlard.

- C'est tout ?

- Evidemment, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Non, rien, seulement, comme tu étais longue je pensais que tu faisais autres choses.

- Quels genres de choses ?

- Oh, rien d'important...

Lucy préféra laisser tomber, Anna était un peu...bizarre comme fille, alors elle n'insista pas.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement vers les diligences et montèrent dans l'une d'entres elles. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence de plomb, les jeunes sorciers de Salem étant stressés a l'idée d'arriver dans une nouvelle école. Après un long moment qui leurs parurent une éternité, la diligence s'arrêta et les élèves sortirent.

Devant eux, se dressa le majestueux château de Poudlard, rien à voir avec leur institut. Ils étaient tout bonnement émerveillés. Un grand homme habillé comme un sans le sou leurs pria de le suivre au sein du château. Les élèves le suivirent sans broncher mais, Lucy, elle préféra rester un moment dehors, à contempler le château, rêveuse.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et se mit à regarder les environs, le lac, la forêt, tous ces endroits qu'elle allait découvrir la mettait en joie, mais aussi les élèves, la possibilité de se faire de nouveaux amis. Tout cela la rendait euphorique.

En admirant le nouveau paysage qui s'offrait à elle, elle vit au loin le trio qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques minutes plus tôt qui se dirigeaient vers Poudlard. Lucy se mit a fixée le blond un moment, puis, fit demi tour et rattrapa le groupe d'élèves de son école.

Aussi, pendant le laps de temps avant qu'elle ne rattrape son groupe, on pût entendre Lucy prononçait dans un murmure :

- Ravie de te revoir Drago.

* * *

** Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :D **


End file.
